


Lollipops and Cigarettes

by Ryumii



Category: yee - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, M/M, Mental Illness, Self destruction, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryumii/pseuds/Ryumii
Summary: His porcelain skin was hardly visible, covered in bruises ranging from dark green to deep purple and the occasional hickey. He wore a skimpy outfit over his too-thin frame, booty shorts and a ripped crop-top with an oversized jacket as his only protection from the winter wind.This is the story of Theo and his savior.//READ THE TAGS//





	Lollipops and Cigarettes

“My little golden boy- have you been good lately?”

My fingers trembled as I took another long drag of my cigarette, clenching and unclenching my bruised knuckles in annoyance. My next client lived a few blocks away from the alley I slept in, convenient compared to some of the other places i've had to walk to. 

No one glanced at me as I walked along the road, only the occasional sympathetic or disgusted face. I couldn’t blame them considering my appearance lately. There were permanent black circles under my eyes, and I had dirty blonde hair. Not dirty blonde as in the color, dirty as in caked in dirt and blood from my last session. 

A woman with obnoxiously pink hair pointed me to my clients room once I arrived. I didn’t say a word as we parted ways, only glancing at each other's eyes for a quick two seconds. The door had cracks in it’s wood, barely holding the letters H24 up on a card. Double-checking the address on my phone and verifying it was the right place, I put my cigarette out on the floor and knocked twice. 

In less than a minute I was standing in front of a large man, clearly annoyed athaving waited so long for my arrival. 

“You just gonna stand there looking pretty or come in and do your job?” Dry lips rasped in a deep voice.   
I could sense him eyeing me up and down, pausing every once in a while and nodding or smirking once I had entered.  
My clothing was fit for the job, high waisted booty-shorts and a light pink crop top with a lace choker too tight for comfort. My jacket had fallen down and rested in the crook of my elbows, bunching up and irritating my already bruised skin.

“Money first” I held out a hand waiting. A stack of twenties made their way to my calloused fingers, I stuffed them into my bag before laying it down on the floor along with my jacket.  
“Better be worth it,” He slowly reached down towards my chest. “Just be a good boy.”

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift away


End file.
